Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a block assembly and, more particularly, to a block assembly applied, for example, to an educational purpose for children and a model architecture and a simple real building.
Discussion of the Related Art
A block set may be used to make a desired structure by assembling various shapes of blocks.
The block set has been used for an educational purpose for children. This may improve attention, observation, understanding, creativity skills necessary for cognitive development for the children.
However, a conventional block assembly set is limited to the educational purpose for children.
The prior art block set may be disclosed in following documents:
Patent document 1: Korean patent application number 10-2005-0064848;
Patent document 2: Korean patent application number 10-2006-0012713;
Patent document 3: Korean utility model application number 20-1997-0004236; and
Patent document 4: Korean utility model application number 20-2001-0022647.